Several types of packaging for accommodating rolled products have been proposed. Patent Document 1 is an example thereof. Various forms are employable for packaging rolled products. In recent years, there have been numerous attempts to store accessories together with rolled products in the same package. For example, in terms of a printing paper, which is a rolled product, it is more convenient for users if the printing paper is stored with an ink ribbon unit, which conducts printing on the printing paper roll, in the same package.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1995-69341